Aż odmrozisz tyłek
by dziabara
Summary: Bez szans na ocieplenie i bez nadziei na kolejny kubek kakauka - ot jak malowała się nam zima 2009/2010. Czyżby nadszedł z dawna zapowiadany Koniec Świata? Gdzie tam. To tylko FrUK.


***  
Chaos, paraliż i ogólnoeuropejski Armagedon - tak można było ogólnie określić skutki zimy przełomu roku 2009 i 2010. Wielka Brytania zdawała się być w samym zaśnieżonym epicentrum tego kotła, choć co dowcipniejsi stwierdzali, że to żaden kocioł, a zwykłe igloo. Zamknięte było lotnisko w Manchesterze, zamknięte lotnisko w Luton pod Londynem, zamknięte lotniska w Glasgow i Leeds, zamknięte niektóre szkoły w Szkocji, zamknięty tunel pod kanałem La Manche, zamknięte wszystko, co było zasypane górami śniegu, skute mrozem grubo poniżej zera i co ogólnie zamknąć się przynajmniej z samej nazwy dało. Czego zamknąć się nie dało, próbowano przywrócić do stanu używalności przez społeczeństwo, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, aby poprawa miała nastąpić w ciągu najbliższych minut. Wszystkie późniejsze poprawy obywatele mieli głęboko w poważaniu.  
A globalne ocieplenie nagle trafił szlag.  
Gdziekolwiek na mapę Europy by nie spojrzał, wszędzie dało się zauważyć ten sam schemat - na dzień przed kataklizmem prezenterzy pogody ze stoickim spokojem uśmiechali się i próbowali doszukać się na swoich schematach chociaż garstki śniegu dla tych widzów, którzy z nadzieją trzymali narty pod łóżkami, potem uspokojone zapewnieniami o jako takiej pogodzie społeczeństwo szło spać, a następnego dnia rano nikt już nie pamiętał jakiego koloru samochód właściwie pozostawił wieczorem na parkingu. Ba, co niektórzy przez kilka godzin dojść nie mogli, czy w ogóle to mieli fiata, czy mercedesa.  
Francja mimo wszystko nie należała do tych chlubnych wyjątków, gdzie śnieg nie zawitał wcześniej niż po wysłaniu listu grzecznościowego i bukietu kwiatów. Wręcz przeciwnie - korki złożone z obśnieżonych samochodów i zaskoczonych kierowców ciągnęły się z wzorową frekwencją, a których nikt się raczej nie spodziewał. Co jednak w tym wszystkim było najśmieszniejsze to to, że ci sami uwięzieni w autach Francuzi z dumą opowiadali reporterom jak to teraz ich kraj pokryty białą pierzynką jest jeszcze piękniejszy. Tak, tak, niech pan się nie śmieje, niech pan spojrzy, jak Paryż się wspaniale prezentuje! Mówimy panu, teraz turyści już wcale nie będą chcieli stąd wyjeżdżać! Jako się rzekło - nie wyjeżdżali.  
Bo francuskie lotniska też były zamykane.

Szyba tuż przy krawędziach pokryła się drobnymi fragmentami srebrzystego witrażu, który swoimi doskonałymi, choć przecież przypadkowymi kształtami przewyższał dorobek niejednego współczesnego artysty. Cóż, natura mimo upływu lat i tak bez najmniejszego problemu sprowadzała pysznego człowieka do parteru... A co dopiero młokosów od obrazów typu "czarna kropka na białym tle", którzy potrafili godzinami mówić o "prawdziwej sztuce". Absurd śledzi absurd i z absurdem śpi.  
Para leniwie unosiła się cienką strużką ponad kubkiem i po chwili rozpływała się w powietrzu niby średniej jakości przywidzenie pijanego. Ale pijany nie był, o nie. Rachunek zysków i strat wskazywał jasno - stan nietrzeźwości był w tym momencie niemile widziany, gdyż wszystko, co można by było sobie wyobrazić pod wpływem alkoholu, zwyczajnie działo się na jawie. Nie, dzisiaj królowała abstynencja. I kakauko.  
Kakauko zatem parowało, a Francis z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem na twarzy spoglądał przez okno. Czyżby kryzys wieku produkcyjnego, który znienacka naszedł młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę uwięzionego pośród białych wydm? A może to właśnie nadszedł czas na prawdziwą męską chwilę kontemplacji sensu życia i płacenia podatków? Możliwe. Bardzo możliwe... Możliwe, gdyby nie jedna drobna kwestia - trzeba było oddać sprawiedliwości co jej, że Arthur z łopatą odgarniający śnieg sprzed jego domu wyjątkowo kłócił się z jakimikolwiek wizjami mogącymi ostatecznie rozwikłać popaprane zagadki filozofii. Francis zapukał w szybę, po czym wesoło pomachał do pracującego Anglika, w zamian otrzymując odpowiedź złożoną z mlecznych chmurek wydychanego z uniesieniem powietrza i kilku dosadnych gestów szlachetnym narzędziem pracy, a który to przekaz nawet dla ludzi pierwotnych byłby całkowicie zrozumiały. Co my tu mamy? Ach tak - palec na łopatę, palec na tyłek, palec na Francka, a potem standardowa wiązanka chmurek pary i zaciśniętej pięści. Jakie to fascynujące, że przez tyle wieków pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Aż serce rosło.  
Z zadowoleniem upił łyk kakao. Jak on to kochał. I co z tego, że ta niemalże mania podpadała pod siódmy paragraf kodeksu sado-maso: "Kochaj sąsiada swego, nawet brewiastego"? Po prostu na pewne osoby działała tylko bezpośrednia konfrontacja z obiektem westchnień, zanim zrozumiały, że serce nie sługa, a kajdanki nie gryzą. No, a skoro już była mowa o konfrontacji... Francis postanowił przemóc wrodzoną awersję do zimna (a przecież mogło mu odmarznąć coś ładnego!) i pójść podenerwować Arthura z nieco bliższej odległości. Szkarłatne rumieńce oraz natchnione wrzaski - drżyjcie! Oto nadchodzi rycerz miłości!  
Francuz w przypływie kolejnej radosnej weny chuchnął na szybę, po czym kilkoma prostymi ruchami narysował zgrabne serduszko. Niech ma, biedactwo, bo zanim on się ubierze w coś mrozoodpornego i wyjdzie na dwór, to Arthur gotów był zapomnieć, że ktoś tu o nim myśli. Anglia zareagował na ten sympatyczny rysunek bardzo szybko, żeby nie powiedzieć - gwałtownie; energicznym ruchem wbił łopatę w zaspę, a potem rzucił sporą grudę śniegu prosto w okno. Pocisk poszybował prościutko do celu, z niekoniecznie cichym pacnięciem zasłaniając artystyczny malunek. Francis w pierwszej chwili cofnął się o krok, lecz gdy otrząsnął się z małego zaskoczenia zaczął się śmiać. Patrzcie no, taki mały, a taki nerwowy!  
Trudno było nie być znerwicowanym; Arthur od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut musiał się użerać z zaspami śniegu, które przywaliły podwórko i drogę do domu tego skończonego perwersa. Pytanie za sto punktów - dlaczego? To znaczy, dlaczego odśnieżał nie swój teren, nie dlaczego śnieg zasypał dom Francji. A zresztą... odpowiedź na oba pytania i tak była ta sama.  
\- Serduszka? Serduszka? Tylko serduszka ci we łbie, ty stary maniaku! - charczał, ze zdwojoną siłą odkopując przejście do domu. - Nie dość, że siedzisz na tyłku w ciepłym domu i nic ci nie odmarza, to jeszcze będziesz mi tu malował bohomazy na oknach! Niedoczekanie twoje, zarazo jedna!  
Tymczasem ów przedzawałowy stan Arthura miał o wiele głębsze podłoże. To na siebie był tak zły, na siebie i swoje setne przez tysięczne próby zaklęć, ze standardowym zresztą skutkiem; podczas całego rytuału potknął się, wystrzelone zaklęcie łupnęło w kamienną posadzkę piwnicy, odbiło się rykoszetem, rozpieprzyło mu pół sufitu i zamiast podwyżki cen coca-coli w Ameryce sprowadził na Europę chyba jedną z nietestowanych klinicznie plag egipskich. Śnieg zaczął padać jak szalony, a po kilku godzinach, w ciągu których Arthur próbował wszystkiego, od własnych klątw po przepisy wprost z poradnika "Odczaruj to sam", ziemię pokryła już całkiem spora warstwa puchu. Że to wszystko stało się niechcący? Francisowi, który akurat wpadł go podenerwować jakoś wcale nie przeszkadzało zaopiekować się bezdomnym (tak po prawdzie to tylko bezsufitowym, ale kto by zwracał uwagę na szczegóły) i zaprząc Anglika do roboty przy odśnieżaniu, grożąc, że jego tyłek nie uchowa się przed srogą opinią publiczną. Zaiste, francuskie groźby z tyłkiem w roli tytułowej potrafiły skutecznie zmobilizować do ochrony godności własnej.  
Ale angielska cierpliwość, jeśli taka istniała, zniknęła szybciej niż baton pośród gromadki dzieci. Arthur miał wybitnie dość tego jawnego łamania praw człowieka i sąsiada, a że niecnie wykorzystywany był i tak, dlatego nawet wizja międzynarodowego oburzenia wydawała się niczym przy jeszcze kilkugodzinnej pracy niewolniczej. I Bóg wie, co jeszcze potem.  
\- Gdybyś jak zwykle przy czymś nie majstrował, to i dla ciebie znalazło by się miejsce przy kominku - odparł wesoło głos za jego plecami. Francis zacierał ręce i wtulał nos w puchaty szalik. - _Merde_ , ale ziąb...  
\- Aaa! Nareszcie wylazłeś! - Anglia obrócił się i ze wściekłością godną rozdrażnionego niedźwiedzia polarnego spojrzał na Bogu ducha winnego Francuza. Wyglądałby niemal groźnie, gdyby nie czerwony od mrozu nos, który wyglądał, jakby był efektem jakiejś alkoholowej libacji. - No chodź tu, rybciu, nie bój się, ja chcę tylko zrobić z ciebie płaszczkę.  
\- Chwila, Artuś! - Francis uniósł ręce i zamarł w pół kroku; noga zachybotała, uwięziona między przestworzami a ubitym śniegiem. Zrozumiał, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie. - Nie możesz zabijać własnego sąsiada! To niehumanitarne!  
\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi jakiś przereklamowany humanitaryzm! Będę zimnym draniem w pełnym tego zwrotu znaczeniu! - wrzasnął, zaczynając powoli iść w kierunku ofiary. - Przez ten czas obmyśliłem sobie plan... najpierw cię zabiję, a potem wrzucę twoje ciało do najbliższej zaspy i dla pewności zasypię jeszcze toną śniegu. Dopóki nie przyjdzie wiosna, nie ma szans na odnalezienie twoich zwłok, więc będę miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby ukryć się na jakichś ciepłych wyspach...  
Obrócił łopatę tak, jak gdyby właśnie odkrył w sobie powołanie bejsbolisty i zaczął nią niebezpiecznie kręcić.  
\- Arthur! Weź na wstrzymanie! - Francja przeraził się nie na żarty. - Już nie musisz pracować, naprawdę! Zwalniam cię! Zwalniam!  
\- Nie będziesz mnie zwalniał, ty głupi żabojadzie! - Arthurowi puściły nerwy i rzucił się, wymachując łopatą na wszystkie strony. - Mam swoją godność! Sam odchodzę!

Francis naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić. Wszystko stało się tak szybko i tak niefortunnie, że ledwie co zdążył wrzasnąć. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, że sytuacja przybierze taki obrót, to pewnie nie zabrałby szalonego Anglika i jego nie mniej szalonej łopaty do swoich włości. A tak? Guz na głowie gwarantowany. I dobrze, że tylko guz. Chociaż z drugiej strony - ciekawe, czy takie wstrząśnienie mózgu nie sprawiłoby, że Arcio byłby dla niego bardziej miły. Ta, marzenia...  
Francja westchnął i rozlał do kubków nową porcję kakao. Zawahał się, czy nie wyjąć lodu na biednego angielskiego guza, ale w końcu machnął ręką, jak słusznie przeczuwając, że śnieg i lód są ostatnimi rzeczami, którą Anglik chciałby zobaczyć.  
Prawdopodobnie tuż za samym Francisem.

\- Arthur!  
A Arthur nie słuchał. Zresztą nie miał po co. Sam doskonale wiedział, że właśnie widowiskowo leciał na twarz.  
Są takie prawa, których zmienić się nie da, gdyż stoją ponad człowiekiem - prawa Mendla, prawo Archimedesa, prawo Pascala... Sytuację Anglii można by śmiało podczepić jako przykład do definicji "prawa przyciągania brwi do podłoża podczas wymachiwania niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami". Sam fakt, że rozjuszony jak stado hiszpańskich byków ruszył z kopyta na Francisa był wystarczający, żeby poślizgnąć się na lodowej warstwie wydeptanego śniegu. To, że machał łopatą jak szalony, tylko podniosło wartość artystyczną nieuchronnego upadku.  
\- Zamorduuu...! - zaczął, ale reszta gróźb obfitujących w niecenzuralne zwroty pozostała słodką tajemnicą, podczas gdy sam Anglia skończył z ustami w śniegu. Wywinął nogami z takim rozmachem, że Francja aż jęknął na widok jego wywrotki.  
\- Artuś! - zawołał w obawie o współtowarzysza i czym prędzej przykucnął obok nieszczęśnika. - Artuś! Nic ci nie jest? Mów do mnie! Żyjesz?  
No. Przynajmniej się zmartwił, franca jedna. Arthura nawet to ucieszyło, że zainteresował się stanem jego zdrowia...  
\- ...tyłek cały? Co? Da się jeszcze przelecieć?  
Wróć. Najlepiej do tej "francy jednej".  
\- Idiota! - wrzasnął na dowód, że jego życie i poglądy na temat Francisa są bezpieczne, po czym wepchnął go w najbliższą zaspę.  
Przynajmniej raz na coś się ten śnieg przydał.

Ogień w kominku huczał wesoło, zupełnie jakby nieświadomy całego zimowego zamieszania. Tymczasem za oknem znowu zaczął pruszyć śnieg, przykrywając nową warstwą żmudnie odkopane fragmenty podłoża. Arthur odwrócił głowę i nieruchomym wzrokiem począł mordować płomienie za to, że coś w promieniu dwóch metrów w ogóle może zachowywać pozory niewinności. Francuskiej niewinności. W dodatku cała robota plus poświęcenie okupione pewnymi odmrożonymi partiami ciała poszły się... umartwiać. Po prostu świetnie.  
\- Trzymaj. - Francis usiadł w fotelu obok i podał mu kubek z gorącym napojem. Anglik skrzywił się, ale bez komentarza przyjął świeżo zrobione kakao.  
\- Dzięki - odparł w końcu, nie przestając strzelać gromami na prawo i lewo.  
Niech nie myśli, burak jeden, że da się tak łatwo udobruchać. Bo co - ten guz na głowie to niby sam z siebie wyrósł jak krokusik na wiosnę, co? W sumie to sam się przewrócił... ale gdyby go ten baran nie wkurzył, toby nie musiał sięgać po tak radykalne środki! Arthur delikatnie pomacał się po włosach. Bolało, a jakże. Za to bardziej będzie bolało tego perwersa, jak już się ta okropna pogoda skończy.  
Hm. Będzie gorzej, jak się jednak nie skończy...  
\- Uła, ale jesteś zły. - Francuz nie dawał się łatwo zlekceważyć. - Czyżbyś obmyślał kolejne morderstwo doskonałe ze mną w roli trupa w śniegu? Czy może myślisz nad kolejnymi punktami do listy "Tysiąca sposobów zabicia czapką-uszatką"?  
\- Zamknij się - odburknął. - Na twoim miejscu nie interesowałbym się o czym myślę. Bo myślę dużo i krwawo.  
Zapadła cisza przerywana siorbnięciami z kubków. Arthur co jakiś czas mimowolnie odwracał głowę do okna i sprawdzał, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. A działo się niezbyt ciekawie - przez gęsto padający śnieg już niemal nic nie można było dostrzec. Coraz bardziej zacięta mina Anglika nie uszła uwadze Francisa.  
\- Braciszek wyczuwa kryzys egzystencji - zamyślił się, popijając ze swojego kubka. - Chyba jednak martwisz się nagłym atakiem zimy stulecia, w który, nawiasem mówiąc, maczałeś palce. Na razie mamy jedzenie, więc damy radę.  
\- Wiesz co? - Arthur nie miał już nawet siły zrobić jednej ze swoich mordujących min. - Myślałem, że nie da się wpędzić w większego doła. Jak zwykle nie uwzględniłem jednego czynnika. Ciebie. Dałbyś mi już spokój...  
\- Jakbym dał ci spokój, tobyś zakopał się w jakiejś osiemnastowiecznej trumience i tyle by cię widzieli. No, Artuś, głowa do góry. Jestem pewien, że zima nie będzie trzymać długo - próbował pocieszyć.  
\- Na serio tak myślisz? - Anglia z nadzieją zerknął na sąsiada.  
Francis odstawił pusty już kubek i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.  
\- Na serio - zapewnił szczerze, po czym spojrzał głęboko w zielone oczy Arthura. Jego twarz zbliżała się niebezpiecznie do twarzy zarumienionego towarzysza. - Twoje czary są na tyle do dupy, że najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie wszystko puści.  
Żyłka na czole zapulsowała niczym dioda ostrzegająca przed awarią grożącą wybuchem maszyny, a ręka naturalnym już odruchem zdzieliła Francuza przez łeb. No. I jeden jeden w obrażeniach.  
\- Za co?! - krzyknął Francis, łapiąc się za głowę.  
\- Za to, że tlen zabierasz - wyburczał. - Mógłbyś zrobić przysługę światu i przestać oddychać? Dziękuję.  
Arthur dopił resztę kakao, nie zaszczycając Francję nawet marnym pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Więc już nie był zły. Był wściekły. Francis pomasował obolałe miejsce. Cały świat się uwziął na niego jednego - w zamian za to, że wykazał dobre serce, przygarniając i zapewniając pracę temu nerwusowi, to ten socjopata lał go za niewinną próbę rozładowania atmosfery. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość dla maltretowanej głowy rodziny?!  
\- Artuś? - zaczął niewinnie. - Myślisz, że jak kupię ze dwie lodówki to to całe globalne ocieplenie w końcu przyjdzie?  
\- Pewnie to będzie dla ciebie trauma na całe życie, ale nie - warknął. - Możesz za to kupić knebel. Tańszy i będę równie zadowolony z efektu.  
\- Ale ty masz fantazje, Arciu. Czuję się zawstydzony. - Francja puścił oczko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się znany, zboczony uśmieszek. - No to wezmę trzy. Lepiej?  
Wokół Anglii niemal dało się zobaczyć ociekające posoką myśli.  
\- Umrzyj.  
To ostatecznie przybiło Francisa. Przez kilka minut w ogóle się nie odzywał, tylko z miną wielce oburzonego dziecka tykał palcem wskazującym swój pusty kubek. Po pewnym czasie jednak odczuł dyskomfort milczenia, dlatego zaczął zerkać kątem oka na Anglię. Ten wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty patrzeniem w trzaskające wewnątrz kominka płomienie.  
\- Nadal się na mnie gniewasz? - wydukał w końcu Francja, tym samym przegrywając pojedynek w nieodzywaniu się do siebie.  
\- Nie, wiesz, wcale - odciął się Arthur. - Tylko niechcący zapomniałem o twoim istnieniu.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki oziębły? Normalnie jakbyś się ścigał z pogodą o tytuł największego sopla sezonu - westchnął. - Może właśnie gdybyś się nieco rozchmurzył i nie brał życia tak dosłownie to ta zima by się uspokoiła. Hm? Może należałoby zacząć od zaraz, tu i teraz? Arthur, ja przecież naprawdę... to znaczy... ja nie jestem taki zły. Jakbyś tyle nie wrzeszczał, to ja też... byłbym miły.  
Anglia parsknął śmiechem, aż Francis w sposób nie do końca kontrolowany zarumieniał się i spojrzał na kominek. A tego co nagle? Czy on powiedział coś śmiesznego?  
\- Wiesz co? Może w tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Chyba będę wspaniałomyślny i zacznę od umówienia się z tobą - odparł wreszcie tonem lekkiej rezygnacji. - Może rzeczywiście zadziała. Ale zrobię to dopiero wtedy, kiedy dodo poleci na Księżyc. Zgoda?  
\- Jak to?! - Francja poderwał się, jakby już chciał szykować rakietę do startu. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że... czy ty... Chwila moment - zamarł. - Przecież dodo wymarły.  
\- No masz, jaki pech. - Anglik uśmiechnął się z wrodzonym wredotyzmem, wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju. - Ech, Francis, Francis, kto by pomyślał... Staraj się, staraj, może kiedyś nawet coś ci wyjdzie. Zamknij dziób, rusz głową czy coś w tym stylu. Idę poszukać jeszcze jakichś zaklęć na to dziadostwo za oknami. Może do końca lutego się uda.  
Po czym zostawił skonsternowanego Francję samemu sobie. Serducho podłamane, dodo wymarłe, a rakiety w śniegu - tak przedstawiała się jego sytuacja na moment po zostawieniu go przez Arthura. Niech to szlag... Ale nie, to jeszcze nie był koniec! Skoro Anglia tak stawiał sprawę i nawet po ujawnieniu dowcipu nie zdementował swojej propozycji randki, to żadne haczyki ani kruczki prawne nie były dla Francisa przeszkodą na ścieżce miłości.  
\- Phi. Że niby się ze mną nie umówi, bo to niemożliwe, tak? Niemożliwe? - zawołał do pustego pokoju. - Wskrzeszę dodo! A co!  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na bojowy okrzyk wiatr zaświstał z podziwem, a śnieg zaczął sypać jak szalony. Najwyraźniej szykowała się nie tylko zima, ale i zawieja stulecia.  
...a do użycia rakiet przydałaby się wiosna.


End file.
